The Flame of a Dying Star
by Nemirelxx
Summary: Sebastian Morgenstern is winning the war between the Shadowhunters and the Endarkened. He has everything he's ever wanted, apart from one thing. His sister's affections. In an act of desperation, Sebastian kidnaps Clary in an attempt to make her love him. But Clary isn't so easily won over, and Jace; the boy who clouds her dreams at night still holds her heart. Or does he?
1. Chapter 1

_She could feel the heat burning off him; it seemed to shimmer around him, like the flame of a dying star. He bent his head until his lips touched her neck, and spoke against her skin, his words matching the tempo of her pulse. She closed her eyes with a shudder as his hands ran up her body._

 _"You lie when you tell me you'll never love me," he said. "That we're different. You lie just like I do-"_

 _"Stop." She said. "Get your hands off me."_

 _"But you're mine," He said. "I want you to - I need you to-" He took a gasping breath; his pupils were blown wide; something about it terrified her more than anything else he'd ever done. Sebastian in control was frightening; Sebastian in control was something too horrible to contemplate._

He stared into her with a growing lust as his hands slid up her body, fingers traced the length of her collarbone and finally rested at the pulsing vein on the left side of her neck. Clary wanted to keep her eyes open, and scream out for someone to help. Jace, her mom, anyone. But a peaceful tranquility washed over her, and she stopped trying to fight him off. She just stood there. His body pressed up against hers, backing her into the wall of Amatis' spare room. He moved his head and planted a firm kiss on her cheek, and whispered in her ear.

"Come with me." Sebastian breathed. Clary could hear it in his voice that he wanted her. "Come with me." He repeated, when she didn't reply. Still, she said nothing. She probably couldn't have said anything anyway; even if she'd tried. All of a sudden she felt a tiny jolt of pain wash through her as she felt the handle of her sword dig into her side. _Heosphoros_ _ **.**_ She remembers seeing the gleaming blade in Diana's weapon shop only a few days before. She pictured how she'd traced the small stars engraved into the blade, signifying the Morgensterns; the morning star. Clary was with Jace that day.

 _Jace_.

The thought of him had suddenly brought her back into reality. She could still feel Sebastian's mouth on her; just below her right ear. He was planting soft kisses there and his hands had rooted their way into Clarys flaming red curls. She swallowed the urge to scream at him to stop, and kick him. Instead she'd let out a soft moan. She had to make him believe that she was enjoying this. She had felt Sebastians lips curve into a smirk against her neck, and she let out a soft sigh.

Slowly, ever so slowly, her hand had creeped towards the hilt of her sword. Clary needed to be careful; Sebastian couldn't know what she was doing. He started to make his trail of kisses towards the base of her jawline and she knew she needed to be quicker. Clary didn't want his mouth anywhere near hers. Grasping the handle of Heosphoros, she unsheathed the sword and pushed Sebastian back with a force that she had assumed he hadn't expected. She flipped her body around so that he was against the wall and her body was pressed to his.

Her blade was resting against his pale neck. She peered up at him, her emerald eyes meeting with onyx black ones. He seemed more calm than she would've liked. In fact the small smirk he was sporting showed that he wasn't even scared at all. He was enjoying this. Clary must of shown a look of surprise on her face because his smirk grew.

"Did you really think you could defy me? I could feel your hand moving towards your sword Clary. Honestly. When we leave, I really need to help you improve your training. It was awful. Then again, Jace was training you. So no surprise there."

The way that his voice lit up with amusement caused Clary snarl, and press the blade harder against his skin. She could see dark blood begin to trickle along his curved neck, soaking into the collar of his white shirt.

"I should slit your throat, and chop you into tiny pieces for what you've done. You're the biggest monster I've ever known. You deserve to die."

"Maybe so," He said. "but all the same. You are my sister Clarissa. You're my flesh. My blood runs through your veins as does yours in mine. You're mine."

"My blood is nothing like yours. Demon filth!" She spat. "And as for belonging? I belong to myself. I am my own person. You do not own me!"

"Oh, but I do. I'm always in the back of your mind whether you like it or not." He said; an evil grin twisted on his perfect features. "What is Sebastian going to do next? Who is Sebastian planning on killing next?" Clary hated that he was right. "See. You think about me all the time, and you cant even help it. Precious, little sister."

Her grip on her sword must have faulted slightly because it fell to the floor with a loud metallic clang. Clary scrambled to pick it back up but it was useless. He was too much too quick for her. She mentally cursed. Sebastian flipped her back around. She had no way of escaping this now. She should have run when she had the chance.

"Admit it." He whispered, leaning into her. "You think of me."

"Please leave me alone! Why are you so fucking demented!"

"Language Clarissa." He said.

She wanted to scream in frustration.

"Admit it. And I'll let you go."

"You liar."

"You're right. I was lying." He laughed. "If you won't admit that you dream of me, kiss me instead."

Clary felt sick. "You're my brother."

Sebastian's eyes suddenly went all black, like dark tunnels; signifying he was getting angry. As much as she wanted too, she couldn't seem to look away. It was as if they were hypnotizing her, pinning her into place. "So you'll kiss Jace when you thought he was your brother, but you won't kiss me." He said; disgruntled.

"That's different, and you know it. I had to kiss him otherwise we would have never left the faerie realm." Clary didn't really know why she was explaining herself to him. "And besides. I love Jace."

He shook her hard, and his hands gripped her shoulders painfully. "Kiss me. Or I will kill everyone you've ever loved."

"You wouldn't." She said.

"Oh but I would."

"Even if you are a deranged monster; and you are don't get me wrong, there is still something in you. Something worth saving. I know there is. There has to be."

He smirked. "Oh yeah? And why would you think that? Are you doubting my murderous capabilities, little sister?"

Clary smirked back. "Because if there wasn't, you wouldn't be so desperate for me to kiss you."

Sebastian growled and pulled her too him. He mouth latched on to her neck once again, and sucked viciously; kissing and biting hard. "Get off of me!" Clary screamed, but he ignored her. Instead he crashed his lips onto hers, silencing her protests and she was reminded of the burning heat once more. Images of a dark haired Sebastian kissing her outside Ragnor Fells rundown cottage came rushing back to mind. She kept her lips stubbornly shut, and ignored his attempts for entrance. She tried pushing him away from her, but it was useless. His body was a rock, hard and solid with lean muscle that pinned her arms into place. Clary could feel his hands itching lower and lower, until they lingered on her thighs; dangerously close to her crotch area. At this she let out a yelp of surprise and his tongue slipped into mouth, melding with her own. She felt the need to throw up.

His body began grinding against hers, and she heard him let out a loud groan. Clary hadn't realized her eyes had been shut tightly, until she opened them and she saw a figure standing by the window of her bedroom. Panic, and relief both washed over her. She attempted to focus her eyes to see who the person was.

Gleaming, golden orbs met her emerald green ones and she saw Jace gripping the windowsill as she stared at the two of them; an expression of hurt, disgust, and confusion was distorted on his beautiful features. Clary screamed with frustration against her brothers lips, and tried with all her might to get him off her. She shoved him away with horror, and struggled to run to where Jace stood, but Sebastian was too quick. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled he too him before she had even took two steps.

She felt his cold blade against her pulsing neck vein, and forced down a maniacal laugh at the turn of events. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Sebastian said in a haunting voice, that sent chills through her spine. "And here I thought you'd never turn up."

Jace glared at him, his eyes glistening in the moonlight. It was early twilight outside, and the sky was a mix of gray and black. Jace unsheathed a seraph blade; muttering its name. It lit up like string lights on a Christmas tree, glowing different shades of blue.

"Try anything, and I'll slit your beloveds throat." Clary squirmed, and fought against Sebastian's iron hold. The sword made a shallow cut a the side of her throat, and pain pulsed through her body. Jace moved a step forward at the sight her blood, and swung the seraph blade in a neat figure of eight.

"Let her go. So we can fight like men. I have the heavenly fire inside me Sebastian. I'm not afraid of you. Or your threats." It was the first time Jace had spoken, and it suddenly felt like it was a lifetime ago since she last saw him. Even though it was only hours before.

"Do you really think I'm going to risk the heavenly fire, and Clarissa in one go? You must think I'm stupid."

"Yeah I do actually. I know you would ever dream of cutting her throat otherwise you would have done it already. The entire reason you're here was to convince her to come with you. Was it not?"

"Jace-" She began to choke out, but Sebastian laid his free hand over her mouth. She screamed in vexation.

"You're right. I would never cut her throat. But I would force her to drink from the cup, and watch you watch her change right before your very eyes." Clary shook in his arms. She couldn't imagine what it would be like becoming an Endarkend. She couldn't even bear the thought of it.

Jace growled. "Don't you go near her with that thing."

Sebastian slid his sword back into his belt, but still had his hand clasped around her face. Then he drew something from the bag around his middle, and Clary watched Jace's eyes widen. Sebastian then held the cup forward so that it was within Clarys sight. Her own eyes widened, and she again tried desperately to get away from her brother. He released his hand over her mouth, and put it around her waist, holding her to him. Then he put the golden cup; tinged with red and black to her lips.

Jace paled and moved forward holding his blade so tightly his skin stretched over the whiteness of his knuckles.

"I wouldn't try that." Sebastian said in amusement. "One move and she is worse than dead to you." Jace stood firmly where he was. He was defeated. If he moved anymore, Sebastian would shove the contents of the cup down Clarys throat; turning her into one of his Endarkend, but if he left, Sebastian would still probably do the same thing. He was stuck. "Now," Sebastian started. "Here's what's going to happen. Me and Clary are going to leave here. Nobody dies, nobody gets turned into an Endarkend. _Or_ , you can try fighting me to get her back, and someone," He motioned to Clary. "gets turned and you," He motioned to Jace "Die. Which one would you prefer little brother, because either way our sister and I will be leaving here tonight."

Jace knew he could try and stop Clary from being turned. So ignoring Sebastian's offers, he leaped forward; hurtling himself towards Sebastian; seraph blade ready in one hand, a long sword in the other. The agility, and strength runes he'd drawn on himself earlier proved well as his body slammed into Sebastian's. Jace's body had started to heat up, and he could feel himself getting warmer and warmer. The heavenly fire was going to try and defend itself, and when that happened not only would Clary be in danger, so would himself.

He had tried many things to control it. Yoga and meditation with Jordan, extra training with Alec, herbal teas; but nothing had seemed to be working. Despite the fact the heavenly fire could kill him and Clary at any second, like a grenade, he continued fighting Sebastian with all his might. His opponent lazily dodged Jace's assaults with his seraph blade, and quickly drew his own sword. Jace carefully avoided a steady swing from Sebastian, and used his ability to lift off the ground doing an impressive back flip in mid air. He was now behind Sebastian, and he reached forward with his long sword to stab him in the gap between his red armor. Then a wave of heat rushed through his entire body and his hand glowed a bright orange. Jace screamed and collapsed to the floor in a heap. The pain was unbearable. He felt as if he were on fire. And he was.

Sebastian let out a deranged laugh, but moved away from him all the same. Jace was on fire, his entire body engulfed in the flames. He knew that when this happened, there was no stopping it. The heavenly fire consumed him. He could still see a tiny bit through the glowing orange flames, and his saw Clary. His beautiful Clary. She was screaming and struggling against Sebastian trying to get to him. Seeing her pale face, scared green eyes, and bright bouncing curls; Jace felt himself cool, and the fire evaporated around them. He was still weak though and when he tried to move he found that he couldn't. He cursed. He was helpless.

"Now look what you've gone and done." Sebastian tutted, his patronizing voice made Jace flame up with anger but still he could do nothing but lie there and watch.

"Sebastian, please. Please, I will do anything you ask just leave him alone. I'm begging you please."

"Shut up!" He screamed at her, yanking her hair hard and slapping her cheek. Clary cried out and crumpled against his body. "You do not get a say in anything." Sebastian held up the cup, and forces the contents into Clarys mouth. Jace screamed, along with her. Clary felt the disgusting demon blood, slide slowly down her throat. She felt like she were swallowing sludge. Her body ached in terrifying agony, that seemed to rip her apart. She tried holding onto Sebastian for support but she was too weak and fell to the ground coughing, and screaming at the same time.

She vomited then. Black mixed with red, leeched out all over the wooden planks and her body screamed for peace. Her higher content of angel blood was rejecting the demon blood. Her hands shook and her vision slipped out of focus but she couldn't miss seeing Jace; beautiful and glowing crawling slowly towards her. Clary felt a hot hand on her arm lifting her body up, and she knew it must be Sebastian but she no longer cared. She was already slipping into unconsciousness.

She tried reaching out for Jace, but her capture wouldn't allow it so instead she said the words.

"I love you."

Clary wasn't sure if she'd mouthed them, whispered them, simply said them or screamed them but all the same she let him know.

Then every went dark, and she slipped into velvety blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hell is an empty place.

All of the demons live here.

\- William Shakespeare

* * *

Clary woke to someone stroking her angry red curls softly. Her eyes fluttered open; black spots clouded her vision. She tried focusing her eyes on seeing where she was. She peered warily around at her surroundings. White paint covered the walls, and dark polished wooden panels made up the floor. A streak of light was peeking through the side of the drawn red curtains that covered a large window. On the wall that faced her was a large bookshelf holding all of her favorite titles; including a few new ones. A desk sat beside the shelf with stacks of her school books, and art folders. Some of her work was even pinned to a large cork board the hung above the desk. Her beds duvet cover was a light gray and had small henna teardrop patterns covering it.

Everything that she was seeing reminded Clary of her own bedroom. Back at home. Frowning, and curious to see who was stroking her hair she looked up. Sebastian lay there beside her though not in the bed like she. A big smile was planted on his delicate face.

"Ah," He sat up slightly, still looking down at her. "You're awake! Good. How do you like the room? I had it made just for you, but if there is anything that you don't like I can always arrange to have it changed."

Clary scoffed, and moved further away from him in the bed. Sebastian smiles disappeared and a frown cut deep into his features.

"Is everything alright?"

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? You are a fucking creep. Taking ideas from my old bedroom and putting them into place here, isn't going to make me feel at home. And I- oh my god" She says, realization hitting her like a slap in the face. "You," She screamed at him. "You made me drink from the Infernal Cup. Oh, my god, I'm a monster. I'm a disgusting evil, monster I-" She cuts herself off and then whispers mainly to herself. "I'm like you."

"Now now." Sebastian grinned. "Would that really be all that bad?"

She glared at him. "I hate you! I hate you so much!" Clary screamed and jumps out of bed. "I need to get out of here. I need to get out of here. Must be a way out. Please god, please." She muttered to herself over and over. She runs to the door, and tried the handle but obviously it's locked. She kicked it hard in vexation and tried the double doors on the other side of the room - clearly the closet; all whilst Sebastian watched her with curiosity and amusement. Throwing the doors open she looked inside and saw all of her own clothes, some neatly folded and others hanging up. Having her own clothes here made her feel slightly better but then the realization set in of how Sebastian must have gone to her house and collected them drowned out the feeling. She felt so exposed.

Beneath her clothes hanging up were seven big, black boxes. Kneeling down, Clary ripped into the first one she could get her hands on. Reaching inside she grabbed the first thing and pulled it out. But when she did she dropped it in surprise and then hurtled it across the room. It landed softly on the bed. The entire box was filled to the brim with lace lingerie and stockings. Clary stood and up and backed away, but hit something hard. Sebastian's arms wrapped around her and held her tightly. "Sexy, aren't they?" He said against her neck. "I bought them, and other clothing just in case you got bored of you normal clothes and well...wanted to experiment." She could feel his smirk against her skin.

"Get off me," Clary said.

Sebastian ignored her protest and started nibbling at her neck, and below her ear; sending jolts of electric running down her spine. He flipped her around so that she was facing him, and he leaned in as if to kiss her. Clary pushed against his chest with all her might and walked out of the closet - Sebastian trailed after her.

"Fine," He said. "Be that way. But there is no escape. It's you and me forever Clarissa." He laid back down on the bed and put his hands behind his head, his eyes still following her every movement.

Clary ignored him and walks to the balcony door - which is also locked. So she walked over to the drawn curtains and un-draws them letting in the morning light. But when she does look out of the window, it isn't what she was expecting. A light red sky and a bright, white star lit up a city of black and gray. Demons of all shape, size and color were walking the streets of the city. Gasping and afraid, she closes the curtains and turned to Sebastian. "What was that?" She questioned.

"Demon City," He said, casually. "Welcome to Inferno Daemonen. The greatest demon city."

Stunned she sat back on the bed and stared at the wall for a couple of minutes. Then she broke down. She wailed loudly, tears flowing across her cheekbones and dripped onto the silk shirt she was wearing. Sebastian laid a tentative hand on her shoulder, but she brushed him off and put her head in her hands.

She was never escaping him. She would never see Jace, or her mother or Luke ever again. Simon. Oh, how she missed Simon. Isabelle, Alec, Magnus. Even Jordan and Maia were worth crying over. All of them. She'd never have the opportunity of seeing their faces again or having a dumb conversation. Clary was completely and utterly trapped; with only her deranged brother for company. It was worse than she ever could've imagined.

She continued to cry. Sebastian looked so lost as if he were contemplating what to do next. Then he spoke up. "If it makes you feel any better, you aren't one of my Endarkened."

Clary stopped and turned to look at him. "But you forced it down my throat. I felt it clawing my insides, burning through my veins..." She trailed off, lost in thought.

"Yes. But notice how you aren't doing everything I tell you to do. You've seen how they act. They aren't even human anymore. And you are."

"But how-"

"My conclusion is, is that your higher content of angel blood rejected the mixture and burned through it. Which was probably why you felt it burn."

Clary nodded, her mind slipping into a false reality. Her stomach grumbled, but she ignored it entirely. Sebastian didn't though. "You must be starving. I'll have Amatis sent up here to bring you some food." She ignored him and stared at the wall. "You can have whatever you like," He added as if hoping that would make her feel better. Still she did not answer him. He sighed, and eventually sat up. "I'm going to an important meeting, that I am already late for. Can I trust you to well behave for Amatis?"

She nodded.

"Good," He said. He walked around the side of the bed until he faced her. "Eventually you will believe that this is home now." He leaned in and kisses her forehead. "I want to see you for dinner tonight. Amatis well help you get ready." He told her, and then he walks out of the room; locking the door behind him.

Clary laid motionless in her new bedroom, on her new bed; and stared up at the high ceiling, waiting for Amatis to come and help her for dinner. She had come in four times today, checking up on her on Sebastian's orders. It had only been day one and she had already tried force feeding Clary. Clary had refused any food when she was asked what she wanted for breakfast, and so Amatis had ordered for her and watched her eat every single mouthful. She had even stayed a further hour to make sure Clary didn't throw it back up. Amatis had been in and out, asking curious questions and watching her whilst she read a book or laid there staring at a wall.

It had only been day one, and Clary was already going stir-crazy.

She heard the door unlock and Amatis walked in. Her body moved with such grace, it didn't sound as if she were moving at all. She glided across the room; her black eyes glistening from the stars light. "Get up," She said firmly towards Clary. "My master will be down for dinner in less than five minutes and you aren't even out of bed. Lazy." She spat.

"I was told you were to help me. So it is your fault if he is angry." Clary retorted. Amatis glared at her and reached towards the duvet cover; throwing it off the bed. A chill washed over Clary, and she shivered. "It's freezing."

"Deal with it," Amatis said, walking to her closet. She rummaged through the boxes and Clary's clothes until she found something. Walking back towards Clary she threw a dress on the bed beside her. "Put this on."

Clary looked at the dress. It was dark green and seemed to be made of a silky material. It looked rather short in length; maybe mid thigh, and it had long sleeves and a high neckline. It was a beautiful dress, probably similar to something she would have worn at her mother's wedding. But Clary knew that Sebastian must have told Amatis to pick it out for her, and so she shook her head.

"I'm not wearing that," She said, throwing the dress across the room. It landed by the bookshelf. Amatis growled in frustration, and Clary knew that Sebastian wouldn't be too pleased with Amatis if she didn't wear the dress.

"Why are you so goddamned difficult?" She says vexatiously and stalked across the room to pick the dress back up. "Just put the stupid dress on, or am I going to have to strip you down naked myself and put it on for you? Like a baby?" She sneered at Clary, her voice provokingly patronizing. Clary snatched the dress out of Amatis' hands and stalked off towards the bathroom attached to her room. She pulled the dress on, not surprised that it fit perfectly. She knew how much of a creep Sebastian was to search for her exact measurements. She walked back into the bedroom, where Amatis held up a pair of black flats.

"No. If you win with the dress, I'm wearing my own shoes." Clary huffed. They bickered a little while longer until Amatis finally allowed her to wear her own shoes. Clary searched through her pile of shoes; trying to find the ugliest, the most disgusting pair she could find. Eventually, she settled on her bright pink fake Ugg boots that Simon had bought her as a joke. She had only worn them once; to a fancy dress party. She smiled slightly at the memory and slipped them onto her feet, looking in the mirror. She couldn't help but laugh out loud when she noticed what they looked like.

The hot pink clashed badly with the forest green dress and her red hair, but Clary didn't care. She knew that the worse they were the better it'll be. She walked out of the closet and Amatis lead her out of her front door. Clary didn't know if she had taken the time to look at her footwear, and if she had; Amatis made no sign of it. Walking out of her front door was strange. Clary hadn't been out of her room all day, and she had been itching to see what the outside would look like.

Amatis lead her down a long corridor, that had many different doors on each side of the wall. It was lit up by grand chandeliers and the walls were a deep red. They came to a large staircase and when Clary looked down she could see the size of the house. A giant hall materialized in front of her and she let out a small gasp. Two golden thrones were placed at the end of the hall. The ceiling was like a dome, encrusted with diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphire. The marble staircase was smooth to the touch and Clary felt calmed when she ran her hands along the stone. Her guide led her across the hall into another large room. A long table was placed in the middle of the room, and two chairs either end. Sebastian was already seated in the one furthest away from her. He stood up, and Clary saw that he was wearing a dark red suit, with a crisp white shirt underneath. His fair hair was loose and unkempt, and his black eyes gleamed as he took in her appearance.

"Thank you Amatis, for bringing her," He said, nodding at her. Amatis smiled gleefully, and bows.

"Of course my lord."

"You are dismissed," He says to her. Amatis nodded and exits the room; leaving Clary alone with him. He stepped towards her and placed a hand on her waist. "You look amazing," He breathed. Then he looked at her shoes. "Apart from those. Did you pick them out?" His nose wrinkled in disgust. Clary smiled a wide smile.

"I did!" She exclaimed. "Do you like them?"

"No." He frowned. "Are you patronizing me, little sister?"

"Me? Never!" Clary's smile broadened and his gaze darkened.

"Sit down, before I force you in your chair myself." The harshness of his voice makes Clary's smile disappear, and she sat down tentatively; promising to herself that she would never speak another word to her stupid brother ever. "Did you have a good day?" He asked he after he's settled into his seat again.

Clary nodded and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"What did you do while I was away?" He asked.

Clary shrugged. She heard Sebastian take a sharp intake of breath. "You did nothing?"

She nodded

"Clary, you don't have to do nothing all day. You are allowed to have a life. That's what I want for you to have here. A life. With me."

She ignored him and her finger traced the menu in front of her. "Do you know what you want?" Sebastian asked. Clary shook her head. The entire menu was written in a language she didn't understand. Probably a demon language.

Sebastian ordered for two of them when the waiter walked in. He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers. A cater waiter waistcoat covered most of his white shirt. His face looked distinctly human; light brown hair, brown eyes, a nose, a mouth, two ears. But then her shadowhunter blood uncovered the glamour, and she saw a snake-headed creature with a thick scaly skin. Its insect like body shook when it moved and it's neck flattened like a cobra's whenever it breathed. Muddy, yellow venom covered its lips, and it wore thick gloves to stop itself from burning whatever it touched. An Elapid demon. The demon seemed to snarl at her and grinned showing two large fangs. Clary fought the urge to stab the thing with her sword until she realized she no longer knew where her blade was.

The rest of dinner was reasonably okay. Clary continued to not speak, or say very simplistic responses like 'okay', or 'yes'. She barely touched her food, rejoicing in the fact Amatis was no longer here to shove it down her throat. Whatever she did eat, Clary could just throw it back up later. She wasn't sure if she was just bored or trying to prove a point, but it made her feel better not eating all the same. Sebastian continued to try and get her to speak more until he gave up halfway through the meal and they both sat in an uncomfortable silence that seemed to fill the giant halls behind them.

Finally, Sebastian spoke once more. "Did you see the thrones?" He asked. She nodded. "One is for you, you know. I had it forged for you because you are my queen. My everything."

"Okay," She said, swallowing down all the horrific responses she would have liked to have said.

"Are you never going to speak again?!" He screamed at her suddenly; throwing his goblet across the room. It hit the walls and fell to the floor with a clang."

"I just did." Clary replied.

"You know what I mean!" He cried, sounding like a whiny child who didn't get the toy they wanted on Christmas morning. "You've barely said five words to me, and you aren't touching your food. Is something wrong? Do you not like it here?"

Clary's temper could no longer be held back, and her anger bubbled over making her red hot. She stood up and screamed at him, running over and punching him in the chest. "I hate it here! I hate you, I hate Amatis. I hate everything about it! I'd rather die than live here with you! Disgusting demon filth. You aren't my brother, and you never will be. I am Clary Fray. I live in Brooklyn with my boyfriend Jace, my best friend Simon, my mother, and Luke. You cannot take that away from me!"

"Ungrateful little bitch!" Sebastian screamed back at her slapping her cheek. "You can have anything you want here, and still you want to be with Jace. You could be a fierce queen here, and rule over everything. But no you still want to go back to Brooklyn with your stupid friends, and stupid mother! This is your home now! Get used to it!"

"I won't! I will never get used to it. I hate it! I always will hate it! You are not my family!"

"I am Sebastian Morgenstern. Your brother." He said.

"And my name is Clarissa Fray and yours is Jonathon! You are not my brother!" Sebastian slapped her again, with a force that knocked her to the floor. She collided with the hard stone floor and Clary felt her body ache with a dull pain.

"Ouch. You should say sorry" She simply said, cradling her cheek. Sebastian showed no mercy. Instead, he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her back to her room.

He locked the door behind them and started taking off his red blazer. "I'll show you how sorry I am Clarissa." He shoved her on the bed and took his shirt off; leaving him in only his shoes and trousers. He took off his shoes and climbed on top of her. Clary only then realized what he intended to do. She started shaking; her body quaking with real, terrible fear as his hands moved over her body. His body was pressed so close to hers. He kissed her neck, sucking harshly and spoke in between breaths. "I. Want. You."

His hands ripped open the thin material of her dress, and she cried out trying to cover herself up. He hungrily threw the ruined dress to the floor and she was left in only underwear and hot pink Uggs. He took those off too, clearly showing his disgust and his eyes roamed over her body. She squirmed as he kissed her stomach.

When he got to her underwear, that was when she begged him.

"Please, Sebastian. Please stop. I'm sorry. I will do anything you ask me off. I promise. Just please don't do this to me." Clary cried.

"You need to be taught a lesson. And we both need this." His eyes never met hers. He just moved back up and started kissing her. Not wanting to anger him further Clary kissed him back, causing him to moan in her mouth. A shiver ran through her and she felt mentally pleased to hear that noise. Then she cursed herself for being so monstrous. This was her brother.

"Sebastian, please. Please don't." She sobbed as she feels his dick hard underneath his trousers. He ignored her of course, and unzipped his trousers, throwing them to the floor. He was left in nothing but black boxers. Clary could see his member throbbing beneath the thin fabric.

He climbed back on her rubbing his body against hers. Clary started to cry and pushed her hands against his chest struggling to get away. This couldn't happen. This could not be happening.

Sebastian unclasped her bra and hurtled it across the room. He stared at her chest and she could feel his breath get caught in his throat. He lowered his head so that his mouth was just above her right nipple.

"You are so beautiful, little sister. And you are all mine," His hot breath on her now hard nipples made her squirm. He kissed under her left breast and then her right and had to suppress a moan. Clary had never been touched like this before by anybody. Not even Jace. She felt his touch latch on her left nipple and he sucked on it happily. Clary did moan now; long and deep. He blew softly on her and her body shook uncontrollably.

His hand reached her pants and she began to struggle again. What was she doing? He slapped her hard and she stopped. He then pulled down her panties leaving her completely exposed. She closed her legs tightly together, but Sebastian was strong, and he pried them open with his careful fingers. He stared at her opening; his expression hungry, and wild. Clary knew how badly he wanted her. This was all too familiar, she thought. It reminded her of the time before the Endarkened ceremony last year when her and Sebastian had had a giant fight and he'd attempted to rape her. Luckily he had not succeeded, but right now she wasn't so sure.

She felt him move his finger towards her opening and she tried moving away again, but nothing happened. She was frozen into place, pinned down by his iron grip. Sebastian wasn't careful with her; despite it being her first time, and he shoved two long fingers into her moving in and out with rapid speed. Clary screamed out in agony, and repeated the same words over and over in between cries. "Please stop. Please stop."

He pumped his fingers in and out of her a little while longer; occasionally brushing his thumb across her clitoris, sending shock waves throughout her body. She finally reached a painful orgasm in which she screamed out from the pain/pleasure.

Clary was relieved when she'd felt him stop, and that he made no movement to do anything else. She looked at him, hatred obviously gleaming her eyes. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her sweaty forehead. "Thank you, Clarissa," He said. "That was extremely enchanting."

Clary didn't say anything she just pulled the cover around her so that her body was hidden from sight and turned away from him.

"Are you going to sleep?" He asked, yawning. Clay nodded and closed her eyes. Sebastian got into bed too and wrapped an arm around her naked waist. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams little sister."

Clary fell asleep that night, trying to imagine it was Jace holding her, and that she was in her own bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_Clary found herself surrounded by a silence that sent chills down her spine. Everywhere around her, everything her eyes could see was pure whiteness. Sparkling white, diamond-like floors spread out beneath her shaking legs - though when she reached down to touch the unusual material her hand went straight through the surface; like how a knife cuts through soft butter. Snatching her arm away, she stood back up. How odd...she questioned. She took three steps forward. The substance below her was as vaporous as a mist to the touch, but when she walked across it Clary found that it held her weight perfectly fine. She could even hear soft thumping noises as she walked. Looking above her at the sky, she noticed it too was equally as white and pristine as the floor. The air around her was thick and foggy and everywhere she looked it smudged her vision. Clary couldn't make out any buildings anywhere, nor were there trees or any other kinds of nature. It was as she'd fallen off the face of the earth into a colorless abyss._

 _Then Clary heard a distant voice, shouting her name. It echoed in her brain, as she picked out who the voice belonged too. Jace. "Clary!" He called out to her. "I can't find you, Clary! Where are you? Can you hear me?"_

 _Cupping her mouth with both her hands, Clary screamed back. "Jace! I'm here! I'm here! Where are_ you?!"

 _"Clary?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Is that really you!?"_

 _"It's me, now where are you? We need to get out of here." Clary started moving forward across the transparent floor, using her hands out in front of her as a way to push past the dense fog. She searched all around, hoping to see a small glimpse of Jace's bright, golden eyes. But she didn't. "Jace?!" She cried out again, but she didn't hear a response this time. "Jace?" She said more to herself this time. Still no response. Then she began to feel her feet fall through the floor. Scrambling to get a grasp on something - anything - Clary began to feel herself slipping further and further into the misty substance. She screamed loudly, hoping that somebody would hear and rush to pull her free._

 _She felt as if a rope had been lassoed around her feet and was slowly dragging her down into nothingness. The mist had now swallowed her whole to her shoulders and she knew that there was no chance of escape. Holding her breath, Clary squeezed her eyes shut waiting for it to be over. Then she heard a call and saw Jace running - no - flying towards her with great white angel wings that folded across his back when he landed by her head. He reached for her hand and hoisted her up; lifting her from the heavy substance. It took a lot of effort as it didn't seem to want to let her go, like a child being pried away from its favourite toy, but eventually after a big tug, Jace pulled her free from its icy grip. She looked down and watched it ripple angrily; like melted silver - bright and clear, before it shifted back into a transparent, surface that held both her and Jace steadily._

 _"Are you okay?" He asked her._

 _Clary turned to look at him, and sighed a breath of relief. He looked beautiful. Golden hair glinted in the reflections of the sky, and fell on his forehead. He lifted a hand to push it away, and then trapped her wide-eyed gaze with his. He seemed to be studying her as well. His eyes shone; sparkling and Clary ran forward and hugged him to her. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and kissed the top of her bright hair. Her hand reached out and stroked one of his folded wings. It's soft feathers on her skin sent a calmness through her body, and she sighed into his shoulder._

 _"You have wings." She smiled at him, after breaking their hug._

 _He nodded at her. "So do you." Clary stared at him; confused. Jace reached behind her and stroked her silky feathers that made up her white wings; exactly the same as Jace's but smaller. She noticed that she could feel his hand stroking them, meaning that they were somehow connected to her nervous system. Walking behind Jace, she lifted his white t-shirt to take a closer look. The feathers flowed straight out of his skin._

 _"But...I don't understand? How?"_

 _"I don't know, but you have to try them out! Look!" He cried leaping into the air and soaring high into the mist. He laughed warmly, and she smiled. Clary had missed the sound of his laugh; desperately. Just as she was about to take flight she felt that same rope feeling dragging her down into the silvery, stuff that now surrounded her. She tried screaming out to Jace, but her voice didn't seem to work. She tried screaming again, but nothing was working. The mist was pulling her down much faster that it had the last time and she knew it wasn't giving up until it swallowed her entire body. Clary tried lifting her arms on the surface around her to hoist herself up, but that didn't work. Her hands just went straight through the mist. She saw Jace high up in the sky, soaring this way and that. He hadn't noticed her, and she knew he wouldn't unless he heard her._

 _The mist was back at her neck and swarmed over her frightened features. Clary held a deep breathe before being sucked down into nothing. She didn't know how long she was down there. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours. All time had seemed to slow around her as she fell. Her eyes were tightly closed and she held her breath._

 _Clary fell in a heap onto a hard rocky floor. Opening her eyes, she looked around at her current location. The floor was dark red color and was sharp and twisted. A velvety black sky surrounded her like a soft blanket. She tried standing but her legs crippled beneath her and she fell back to the floor with a loud thud. Suddenly she heard a soft 'whooshing' sound and she looked up. A young man flew towards her; a grin spreading on his sharp features. The white hair stood out against the harsh atmosphere, and black eyes stared into her emerald ones. His black, silky wings were lifted high above his head as he floated a few feet above the rocky ground. Sebastian._

 _"Clarissa," He said, landing with a careful grace beside her. "Why are you on the floor. Come." He smiled evilly at her and held out his hand to help her get back on her feet. She took it hesitantly and it was pleasantly cool in hers. Sebastian lifted her up but didn't let go of her hand so she pulled away. He frowned slightly but replaced it with a devilish grin._

 _"Where are we, Jonathon? I need to get home." Clary said shuddering. He placed a hand on her arm; just above her elbow._

 _"You're here already. And my name is Sebastian. You know that" He told her motioning around them with his free hand. He pointed in a different direction and she turns to see two glistening golden thrones; placed high above many steps - encrusted with diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and sapphires. She gazed in awe. It was beautiful. "Do you like it?" He whispered in her ear; his voice low and seductive. Clary felt a chill wash through her. "The second throne is for you, you know. I had it forged so it would fit your small physic perfectly." Sebastian runs a hand up her legs and rests it on the curve of her bottom._

 _"No. You're my brother. I can't. Stop it."_

 _"Yes. I am your brother, and you are my sister. Brother and sister; the last of the Morgenstern's. We will reign over all as King and Queen of the demon and angel realm. Over both heaven and hell." He turned her around so that she is facing him. His eyes are filled with lust as he took her frightened features in. Sebastian cupped her face with his hands and leans into her breathing a calm sigh. "My Queen," He whispered before lifting her up into his arms and meeting his lips with hers. Clary stayed completely still for a second and then pushed him off her. She started backing away._

 _"No! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! I am not your Queen Jonathon. I'm not!" She started running, but he caught up with her easily. He pulled her back to him by the waist and flipped her over his shoulder. She started thumping at his hardback; clad in a black t-shirt. "Let me go! Let me go Sebastian or I swear to the gods I'll-"_

 _Sebastian plopped her down and she saw that she is sitting on her golden throne. Clary scrambled to get off, but invisible ropes held her tightly. She screamed in vexation. Sebastian ducked down lightly, his angered gaze meeting with hers. "You will listen, and you will obey. There is nowhere to go now. This is your home and you shall stay here with me."_

 _"Jace!" Clary sobbed. "Jace, please come and help me." She folded her wings around her middle; cocooning herself into a ball of misery. She was still unable to leave her sparkling throne._

 _"Your angel boy isn't coming to save you now dear sister. You belong to me." He stroked her wings and parted them so he can see her pale face; damp with fresh tear streaks. "You're mine."_

 _"Please," She whispered, more to herself than to him._

 _Sebastian smiled and touched her cheek softly. Surprisingly the gesture was rather comforting and Clary leaned into his hand._

 _"We are King and Queen now. Together, forever."_

* * *

Sebastian caressed Clary's hair, and his fingertips disappeared into the bright red curls; as if they were melting in a blazing fire. She had been sleeping rather peacefully for three hours - more than had the past two days they'd been here together. He leaned down and pressed a firm kiss on her forehead and wrapped his free arm around her waist. The duvet covered them and a gentle heat sparked between their bodies as he pressed himself closer to her. This was the only time Sebastian was ever able to touch her - when she was fast asleep and she had no idea. He knew that she was not aware of her effect on him. No. He knew that she thought he only wanted her to spite Jace. But it was so much more than that. He cared for his sister with a deep passion that filled him up whenever he looked at her. She was a definite beauty; a beacon of hope in this world of chaos and madness.

He watched her chest rise and fall and he was so happy to have her alive; breathing calmly beside him. Clary began to stir a little and he lifted him up so that he could get a better look at her. She was mumbling something under her breath in her sleep. She started saying it louder and louder until he was able to make out what she was saying.

"Jace. Jace. Jace. Please help me, Jace." Her lips trembled when she said his name. Of course, she'd be dreaming of him. Sebastian frowned slightly and placed a hand upon her bare shoulder. It was hotter than he would have expected. He shook her gently.

"Clary?"

"No. Stop it, Jonathon." She shuddered.

What?

he'd definitely heard her say, Jonathon. Him. Sebastian. She was dreaming of him as well? Sebastian smiled and continued listening to his sisters sleep talking. "I'm not Queen. Stop it, please stop it. NO!" She suddenly screamed and he knew that he had to wake her up. He shook her slightly harder but she refused to wake so he slapped her cheek, instantly regretting it when the red mark began to appear followed by a small bruise - shadowhunters injures appear much quicker than mundanes which is why the bruise came up a lot faster than normal. Gladly his blow seemed to have done the trick and Clary sat bolt upright, her hair sticking to her sweaty forehead; panting at a rapid pace as if she had forgotten how to breath again. Slowly but surly her breathing calmed and she lay back down onto the bed.

"What was your dream about?" Sebastian asked, intrigued. She shook her head and turned to look at him.

"None of your concern, brother." She spat. Clary touched her warm cheek from where he'd hit here and winced a little. "I need a stele," She said bluntly stroking the bruise gently.

"Here, let me," Sebastian said, pulling a stele from under the bed and reaching out towards her. She flinched away from him and glared.

"Don't touch me. I am perfectly capable or marking myself." She said tensely. Without replying, he handed her his stele, but watched carefully as she marked the inside of her thigh. Clary's bottom half was still bare, with only her panties covering herself up. She had hidden her chest in a soft t-shirt she had found on the floor. Clary must of thought it was one of hers, he thought to himself. She would never have dreamed of wearing his clothes if she knew. Sebastian watched as the iratze rune swirled on her soft, pale skin. Sebastian's eyes shifted from her thigh to her crotch area and he noticed a wet patch clear as anything on the thin fabric. It must have been where he'd touched her earlier before they'd fallen asleep. He felt himself harden at the thought of his sisters flushed face, begging him to stop as he'd plunged his fingers inside her.

God, she'd been so tight. So wet. He'd wanted to take her there and then, but he'd somehow managed to control himself. Maybe it was the way her emerald green eyes filled with tears, or how her body shook uncontrollably when his hands had run up and down her sides. Sebastian closed his eyes, dreaming of touching Clary's creamy skin, and her touching him back. He hardly noticed that she was no longer in the bed with him until he reached over to stroke her leg and she wasn't there. Sebastian's eyes snapped open and searched the room. She wasn't here. Cursing aloud he rose from the bed, only wearing dark red trousers that he'd worn to dinner. He walked out of the room, trying to sense where she had disappeared too. Then something snapped in his brain.

That little...

He stalked back into there room where he found Clary finishing off the portal she'd just created on the wall. Sebastian ran forward before she could step through and slammed his body into hers. They both tumbled to the floor and she screamed in annoyance; kicking and thrashing.

He stood up and threw a crumpled piece of paper lying on the desk through the portal. He knew that having something travel through it would be the only was to close it. The swirling vortex slowly faded from sight about half a minutes later. Sebastian turned back to Clary with a sour expression. "You tried to escape." He said.

"Yes." Was all she replied.

"Why?" He asked not really knowing why he asked it. He already knew her answer.

"I think you know."

"You will grow to love me, Clarissa. I know you will."

"And that just proves that you actually don't know me at all. I'm good Sebastian. I am a good person. I don't want to be here with you and your pet slaves. I want my family back."

"I'm your family."

"My real family."

"I'm your biological brother. You can't get more real than that." Clary doesn't reply. Instead, she sighed, laid back onto the floor and fiddles with the stele. Sebastian strode forward and snatches it out of her grasp. She doesn't even protest. Pocketing it he turned back to her. His eyes moved to her inner thigh, and he reached out and parted them so that he could inspect the rune she'd marked herself with.

It looked eerily similar to the iratze healing rune, though the lines were dead straight instead of curved. Sebastian had forgotten about his sisters special ability with runes. He mentally cursed himself for being such a fool. His fingers traced her rune and he saw he shiver from his touch. She was probably thinking of how he'd touched her the night before. "What does it do?" He asked her.

"Make me invisible,"She replied.

"What about the Mendelin rune?" He questioned.

"That rune is only effective to mundanes, and some demons. I considered it, but since you are not a mundane and you are only part demon, I couldn't risk it."

"So this turns you invisible to our kind as well?" He asks impressed. He's never seen a rune like it.

"No. One you are not part of _my_ kind, and two it doesn't. It isn't my strongest rune. It didn't keep me invisible for long, and it can still be seen by Nephilim. Seeing as you are not a child of the angel, you could not see me."

"When did my baby sister get so clever?" He laughed trying to lighten the mood. Her face still stared numbly at the wall; her voice still monotone.

"I've always been clever. You just haven't taken the time to get to know me." She replied. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Right. Well, you should probably shower. I'm taking you out today. It's half nine now. Be ready by quarter past ten." Sebastian kissed her lips softly and watched her get up and walk slowly to the bathroom. Once she locked the door he took out his dick and stroked himself thinking of her hot and tight around him.

He needed her so badly that it was painful but had had to restrain himself. Otherwise she would never love him.


	4. Chapter 4

_The only people who fear death,_

 _are the only ones with regrets._

 _\- Anonymous_

* * *

Clary towel dried her hair and left it to curl to dry in its usual ringlets. She wasn't bothering to make herself look presentable; she wanted people to look at her and worry. So left her face makeup free. Her skin was tight over her face and she could see the veins on her forehead and eyelids more prominently than ever. Dark circles were set under her eyes and she could swear her eye color had dulled slightly; more murky green than emerald. Sighing she peered out of the door to check if Sebastian was still in her room. He wasn't, so she tiptoed out in only her towel and headed towards her closet.

Once inside, she closed the doors behind her, dropped her towel and stared at the floor length mirror on the left wall. Clary couldn't help but notice that she had gotten much skinnier the past few days that she'd been here. In fact, she had barely eaten at all. Only when Amatis or Sebastian was watching her. She just didn't feel the need. Luckily her small curves still remained. Turning away from her reflection she pulled on some fresh underwear (from her own pile) and tugged on some old, comfy jeans that she had purchased two summers back. The worn material felt familiar to her and she ran a hand down the lining, closing her eyes and imagining that she was back home.

Moments later she opened her eyes again and shook her head at herself; thinking about how pathetic she was. She put on a dark green sweater, and her favorite pair of Docs. Clary wasn't quite sure where they were going and that made her extremely weary but it also gave her a: 'I don't give a fuck' attitude so she mentally slapped herself and walked out of her closet. Her mouth was rather dry and she felt slightly weak - as if she needed some food. She walked to the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. Clary had never been allowed to wander the extravagant house by herself. She was always accompanied by Sebastian, Amatis or maybe another of his Endarkened slaves if she were feeling lucky.

The hall was exactly the same as ever. All reds and golds and blacks. She creeped along the corridor; checking the doors as she went. Most of them were locked, but one opened when she turned the golden handle. She peered inside. The room was much larger than hers. The bed in the middle was of blacks and grays and it looked soft to touch. Clary walked further into the room, only to hear the faint sound of running water and soft humming. Sebastian. She was in Sebastian's room.

Disgusted she ran back outside and softly closed the door behind her, not wanting her brother to hear. But then she realized she may never get an opportunity like this again. Looking around the isolated hall, she opened the door handle once again and slipped inside. Thankfully, the shower was still running and Sebastian's hums continued. She knew that she didn't have long. Sebastian could probably sense her here. He was that creepy; she didn't put it past him. Clary began a frantic search around his room looking for something - anything - she could use to get out of here.

She had to get back to Jace. She had to. Clary searched under his bed, in all of his draws, and behind bookshelves looking for a stele or some sort of weapon but she couldn't find anything. Sighing she ran her hand along the underneath of Sebastian's large wooden desk. She gasped slightly as she felt the tip of her ring finger come in contact with something sharp. Clary drew her hand away hissing quietly in pain. She peered at the small shallow cut. It looked like nothing, but it hurt more than she could have imagined. With shaking hands, she felt back underneath the table to find what had sliced open her finger. When her palm came into contact with the cold metal once more she felt her hand begin to heat up, and sizzle through her wrist; travelling up her arms.

It wasn't painful like the cut, but it wasn't nice either. Dropping to the floor; underneath the desk, she looked up and saw a smallish blade gleaming back at her. It was a dark grey color and had strange markings along the surface. At first, Clary mistook it for angelic runes; the kind you find on Seraph blades. But the closer she studied the strange dagger, the more she came to realize that this was no ordinary weapon. This was demon magic. There was no excusing it. The blades handle was wedged into the cherry wood, and the tip dug into the underneath of the desks draws.

Clary hadn't heard Sebastian's shower stop yet, and his humming had continued so she was okay. For now. But she didn't have long. She knew that he would be out any minute now and needed to act quicker. Careful not to touch the metal, Clary tugged at the part of the handle that was already loose. It hadn't come free easily, but eventually the blade pulled free of the redwood and fell to the carpeted floor with a quiet thud. She grabbed it and ran across the room as quietly as she could.

When she came to her own chambers and shut the door behind her, Clary let out a sigh of relief. She padded over to her bathroom and placed the dagger in a small opening in the wall behind the toilet. She had noticed the tiny flaw in the wall two days ago on her day here. Amatis had been in and out of her room all day, so she had taken to visiting the toilet more frequently; just to have some alone time. Now, every time she went to the toilet or had a shower she would loosen the small tile in the wall until it had come free.

Clary was proud of her victory. She knew that it was a great hiding place, and Sebastian would never suspect a thing. It was well hidden, and besides; Sebastian thought everything he owned was perfect. He would never suspect this tiny flaw.

The red-head heard someone enter her room, and she quickly stood up and walked out of the bathroom. Sebastian was sat on her bed; white, silvery blonde hair hung loose and unkempt - still slightly damp from his shower. He wore black shadowhunter gear and had his weapons belt tight around his waist; holding all of his prized weaponry, including Phaesphoros - their father's old sword. When she walked in, he turned and looked at her with an odd expression.

"And where have you been little sister?" He asked, curiously. Clary forced herself to keep calm and returned his question with a cool voice.

"Flushing my bladder and getting ready."

Sebastian squinted his dark eyes at her, cocked an eyebrow and then smirked. His eyes travelled up her body; agonizingly slow and made her want to shy away from his lustful gaze. He tutted. "No no no, Clarissa. This will not do. I want you to change. In gear."

Clary frowned, confused. "But I thought we were going out-"

"We are. We are going out to train. If you are to be my future queen, I cannot have you lazy and fat. I also cannot have you unable to defend yourself. I need you quick, agile, and careful. Like a ruler should be. Now hurry up. You are testing my patience sister dearest."

Clary stayed exactly where she was, not moving a muscle. "I don't need, nor want your help. Jace trained me already."

She saw Sebastian suck in a harsh breath and glare down at her. He stepped forwards pinning her to the wall. "I don't want to hear his name under my roof again. You need to give up on this pathetic facade that your fucking angel boy is coming to save you. He isn't. Now give up on him, like he gave up on you." His body was so close to hers, she could feel his heart beating rapidly through the layers of gear that he wore. Clary snarled and pushed him away from her.

"I love Jace!" She screamed. "I hate you! I will never be your Queen Sebastian. You are sick, twisted piece of shit and I cannot wait to watch you rot in hell when my friends and family comes to save me, and pierces your heart with a longsword. The day I watch you fall dead on the ground will be the best day of my-"

"SHUT UP!" Sebastian shouted back at her; knocking her to the floor. He stands over her glaring down with a menacing glare that seemed to burn right through her. His eyes were all black and gleamed at her like dark, onyx stones. Sebastian's hand clenched and unclenched as he kicked her hard in the stomach. Clary screamed and tried hoisting herself up to swing back, but he had her bleeding on the wooden floor. "You shut up, you stupid little bitch. I should chain you up and leave you to rot!"

"Then do it, you coward!" Clary roared. "Do it!"

The white-blonde pulled her from the floor and started to drag her towards the door, but Clary twisted her body and kicked at his side with a hard force. He stumbled back with a grunt and Clary shot to the bathroom pulling free the demon dagger from the broken tile. She heard Sebastian behind her and she hid she blade down the front of her jeans. She could feel the heat flow through her body as soon at the cursed metal touched her delicate skin and she cursed when she felt in start to cut through the side of her thigh. Sebastian grabbed her and shoved her head against the wall with a sickening crack. Clary pulled the dagger free and pushed him from her and with the little strength she had left she stabbed him in the shoulder.

A blood-curdling scream echoed through the mansion and Sebastian crumpled to the bathroom floor. He had pulled the dagger free and it clattered to the floor beside him. Clary turned to run, but a figure stood in the doorway; blocking her path. Amatis. The woman shoved Clary back, and she landed on the ground a little away from her brother who was cradling his wound. Clary felt dizzy, and her vision had started to blur. Amatis had out her stele was coming towards Clary. Clary felt the familiar burn as the stele touched the inside of her right arm. She struggled to move away Amatis but found she could not.

She tried to stand but her body would not allow it and she stayed completely still on the floor.. It was as if he body had glued itself together. A binding rune, Clary thought to herself; cursing. She watched Amatis start drawing healing runes on Sebastian's skin just below his collarbones. Clary tried moving again but was glued to the floor. She felt completely and utterly trapped. She saw Sebastian start moving again a minute of so later. The demon metal had clearly had an effect as he staggered slightly before he caught balance. Clary saw that the wound she had inflicted had mostly healed, but an ugly scar was left in its place. Demon metal never truly healed upon shadowhunter skin.

Once Sebastian gained control of his body, he lunged at Clary; wrapping his pale hands around her neck. He squeezed tightly and Clary coughed and spluttered trying to catch her breath. "Amatis," he said; his voice full of hatred. "Leave us."

Amatis bow low and smiled graciously at him. "Yes, my king." Before she exited through the door, she gave Clary an evil little smirk; taunting her.

Sebastian was still squeezing her neck tightly and she clawed at his hands with her fingernails. "How dare you still that weapon," He whispered low and seductively in her ear. Clary shivered and tried to gulp down the lump in her throat but his hands restricted her from doing so. "You are a clever little girl," He admitted. "Although not clever enough. Now, you will have to pay the consequences. Isn't that right baby sister?"

Clary's face was turning bright red as she struggled to breathe. Right before she thought she was going to drop dead in his arms, Sebastian released his grip on her neck; leaving two large handprints. Clary breathed in as much air as she could and started panting; gasping and spluttering. Her chest ached and she felt frightfully dizzy; as if she was going to fall un-conscience against him at any second.

Her brother took up the blade that she had damaged him with and put it dangerously close to her face. She tried to move away but found she was either too weak or the binding rune was still intact - although she began to feel the effects wearing off. "All that fighting has made me...hungry," Sebastian whispered. He lowered the blade to the top of her left collarbone and drew it across her skin; lightly. Clary screamed in agony, tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes; threatening to cascade across her bloody cheeks. Sebastian laughed.

"JACE!" Clary screeched; loud and shrill.

This just made her deranged brother laugh evilly. "No angel boy to save you now Clarissa. Not now. Not ever."

"Jace. Jace, please help me." She whispered to herself.

Sebastian started to get angry. "Forget about him!" He roared. "He doesn't love you! Not like I do!" Clary watched him, as his eyes lit up. "I know how you will forget him." He laughed. He reached into his weapons belt and found a non-demon blade. Just a normal runed dagger. He lifted Clary's right arm and slashed hard through the rune Amatis had placed there. Clary could move again, but the pain was still bad enough to make her vision go even blurrier. Sebastian grabbed her left arm and hauled her up; dragging her out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom. Clary didn't even make a move to stop him. She was weak. Useless.

She didn't know how long she was being tossed this way and that until Sebastian finally set her down, but it felt like hours.

Clary felt herself being laid back onto a soft bed, though when she looked around at her surroundings all she saw was dark grey walls and slated floors; as if she was in a prison cell or a dungeon. Sebastian chained her wrists and ankles to the bedposts and she couldn't even struggle against him. "There," He said admiring his work. "You look so beautiful chained up like this you know." He leaned down and said against her neck. Clary just lay there knowing that there was nothing left she could try and do. It was as if all the fight in her had evaporated; leaving her weak and worthless.

He started kissing her neck; just like he always does. The uncomfortable feeling burning in her lower stomach appeared and desperately wanted to run and hide from this monster she had to call family. His right hand began gently squeezing her breasts and she suppressed a moan; knowing it would make him continue despite how good his touch felt. His left roamed up and down her body inspecting every inch of her. Sebastian peeled off her bloody jeans and threw them to the hard, cold floor. Tears burned across her cheeks and dripped onto her sweater before he ripped that off her too.

At that moment, she really wanted to die. She'd rather be dead than spend another second longer with her brother. "Kill me," She whispered to him. He froze above her and looked down. His onyx eyes met her murky green ones. "Kill me!" She shouted this time. "Kill me, kill me, kill me!" She cried out.

"Don't worry sweet sister. You are going to enjoy this." He started travelling his lips further down until she could feel his breath against the thin cotton panties she wore. She squirmed under his hold but never made the biggest attempt to shove him off her. Clary could do nothing but allow him to with her as he pleases. He glanced up at her one last time, and she could see the excitement and lust in his cold eyes. It made her feel sick.

Sebastian licked up her leg from her right knee to her inner thigh and then repeated the action on her left. His hot tongue moving across her skin caused Clary to quake in fear and pleasure. She felt him start to take off her panties and she cried out. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Clary watched him bring her underwear to his nose and saw him inhale; a satisfied smile was planted on his face when he brought them back down.

"You smell sweet dearest, Clarissa," He smirks at her. He brings the material to his lips and sucked it. "You taste sweet too. Like honey." He smacked his lips together. "Let me taste all of you." And with that he leant down and buried his tongue in-between her thighs. Clary gasped loudly and sucked in a harsh breath as his wet tongue licked up and down her core; flicking her clitoris every time he passed it. Her back arched off the bed when he stuck his tongue inside her opening and started lapping at her juices vigorously. Clary wanted to hold back her groans and sound of pleasure, but she couldn't. The redhead let out a soft moan beneath his tongue and felt her legs starting to shake.

Her brother continued to suck her clit and eat her out whilst she writhed and groaned against him. When she felt as if she was going to burst from the pleasure he was giving her; Sebastian removed himself from her body and she let out a soft sigh. Then she realized what had really just happened. Suddenly all of her rage went flowing back inside her and Clary thrashed beneath his body.

"Glad to know you have your fire back." He grinned.

He planted a firm kiss on her lips, and she kept hers tightly shut refusing him. "Oh come on baby sister. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that." Clary growled at him and flew her head forward bashing his forehead agisnt hers. Even though it pained her as well, Sebastian was knocked backwards slightly and she watched him place a tentive palm on the area that she'd hurt. This made all of her pain drain away as she saw him rub his forehead. He slapped her cheek after that, but she barely felt it. "As much as I adore you Clary, you can really piss me off sometimes. Why can you just not behave?"

"Because I hate you." Clary spat full on in his face. Her spit slid across his sharp cheek bones. He wiped it away digusted and punched her in the stomach. She let out a small oof. Now that did hurt.

"I was going to be gentle with you, seeing as its your first. But...now I think we will go in the opposite direction. I always prefered it hard and rough." He kisses her agains and then stand up away from her to undress.

"No!" Clary cried out, defeated. "No Sebastian please!" She pleaded. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, just please don't do this to me!"

"Shut up." Sebastian said as he climbed atop her - completly naked as was she. Clary could feel his member throbbing against her core and she burst into floods of tears.

"Don't do this to me! You cannot do this! Please!" She screamed, choking on her tears. Sebastian took no notice of her pleas.

And then, he entered her.

Clary shrieked out in unimaginable pain, as her brother moved in and out; not bothering to allow her to adjust. Instead he moved hard and rough, just like he said he would and Clary continued to cry out in agonizing discomfort. She could hear his low grunts and muttering of her name fill the dark room; echoing back to her like loud drums in her ears.

When she realized that there was nothing she could do but just lie there and wait until this was over; Clary lay unmoving beneath a sweaty Sebastian.

His length thrusted in and out of her, and every second she wanted it to end. Her torment was starting to fade as her brother continued; turning into a blissful pleasure. But Clary ignored it. and forced it down. She would not ride out her high with her brother. She would never allow that to happen. A second later, Clary heard Sebastian moan long and low, as she felt him plant his seed deep inside her. His body lay flat against hers; sweaty and panting for breath. A moment later Sebastian looked down at her and kissed her on the lips - lightly.

"That was..." He started; smiling down at her. Then he saw her expressionless face, looking blankley ahead. And then he frowned. "You can sleep down here tonight until I know you have shown you can behave better. And until I see fit." His warm body pulled away from hers, but she didn't care. Clary didn't feel anything. Not anymore. She watched him dress and then turned to look at her again. "Goodnight Clarissa." Her brother said curtly, before exiting the room and bloting the heavy metal door behind him.

Clary was left in darkness and an eery silence washed over her as she sobbed herself to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope that everybody is enjoying the story so far. I have tried to correct any grammar or spelling mistakes, but I am not perfect so please don't judge. Thank you all for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

_You belong to me,_ _My snow white queen._

 _There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

 _Soon I know you'll see,_ _You're just like me._

 _Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

 _\- EVANESCENCE_

* * *

 _"I'm right here, Clary. I'm right here."_ The voice said softly to her. He walked in front of her; gleaming, and golden; white angel wings spread out behind him. He was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen. Her heart leapt and skipped when he walked nearer to her - holding out his strong arms to embrace her in a comforting hug. _"You're safe now, my sweet. I love you."_ He told her. She tried opening her mouth to say his name; to taste the words on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't talk. _"But you know what you have to do?"_ He suddenly said.

She shook her head.

 _"Find the paintbrush Clary. You can end this."_

She opened her mouth again, and this time speech flowed out like a recoiling tide. "I don't understand," She said, her voice quivering.

 _"You betrayed me,"_ Her angel said, frowning at her. _"You betrayed us all. For him."_ Jace moved away from her and walked two steps back. Clary whimpered, and tried to run back over to him, but she was chained on the spot.

"No!" She cried. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't leave me!"

Jace walked back over to her with an angelic grace and embraced her in his arms once more.

 _"Don't cry, sweet girl. Don't cry. Hush now. You must listen. Find the golden paintbrush, then self-destruct. You'll know how to do it. You're smart."_

"Please, Jace. I don't understand. Help me!" She sobs into his shoulder.

 _"All in good time my sweet girl. All in good time."_ He started to fade from sight, and Clary screamed and screamed for him to return to her; for him to help her. But Jace Herondales images faded out of existence and Clary was left on her own once more.

* * *

Clary woke to the sounds of her screams echoing around her dungeon cell; her shrill cries bouncing off the stone walls - ringing in her ears. It stopped as soon as it had begun and Clary took a couple breaths to redeem herself. She noticed a small tray of food at her feet. Two thick slices of a white, crusty loaf; slathered with butter, a pile of juicy, purple grapes, and a now-cold bowl of cinnamon porridge. Clary wrinkled her nose in disgust and pushed the food away. Three times every day someone would place a tray of food down in front of her, and every day she'd pushed it away. When she had tried eating something, she'd only vomited it back up about two minutes later. She hadn't tried again after that.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been down there for, but her guesses where at least two weeks. Sebastian had not visited her once, which was both a disappointment and a relief. But she was starting to go stir-crazy down here and thought some company was overdue. But nobody else came. It was only her and her thoughts to keep her company. That was when she had started turning to Jace for comfort; allowing his spirit to visit her in dreams. He was the only contentment left for her; a beacon of hope in this chaotic world, in the black dungeon.

She'd dreamt her angel boy holding her once more, kissing her and telling her how much he loved her. That she needed to be strong. She had tried listening to his sweet words, but every time Clary had broken the false dreams and fallen back into reality, she always seemed to break down into fresh floods of tears. One night hadn't stopped screaming for three hours and had eventually lost her voice for at least two days.

Clary yearned to see her family again and she often wondered whether they were searching fo her. Sebastian can't possibly be right. Jace would never give up on her. Not after what had happened on the night she was stolen. He would never leave her with her sadistic brother; at least not forever. Clary suddenly felt slightly ashamed for ever doubting him. She knew that he would find her, no matter what it took. In the meantime, she would just have to sit and rot and wait.

The redhead closed her eyes again and attempted to revisit her perplexing hallucinations when the loud, metal door of her unfriendly prison cell were unbolted and swung wide open; letting in a strip of white light. A figure stood in the doorway, and she knew it was her brother without a doubt. Clary thought that when Sebastian did come and see her, she would be terrified; but it was the contrary. Clary felt nothing and no ounce her soul was afraid when he strutted forwards towards her. She looked at his calm expression.

"Sister," He said.

"Brother." She replied; her voice was hoarse and dry from her days of endless screaming and being mute to any person who drew near. "Why are you visiting me now. Two weeks too long for you to be away from your Clarissa dearest?" She asked in a patronising tone; mocking him. Clary knew that if she carried on talking to him this way he'd react, but that was exactly what she wanted.

"Don't patronise me, Clary, I don't have the patience. Now I am here to offer you a deal," He paused, carefully studying her face. "You may leave this dungeon and come back up with me. We can live out the rest of our lives in peace, together; ruling as King and Queen of heaven and hell. On the condition that you behave of course."

"And what is the other end of the bargain, dearest brother?" Clary laughed psychotically.

Sebastian hesitated. "If you do not follow those terms, then I will keep you down here for the rest of your natural born life until you do. If you refuse me now, I will torture you with every demon blade I can get my hands on until your entire body is made up of ugly, gaping scars. I will hurt you. Mentally and physically. I will-"

"Shut up Sebastian. I really do not want to hear you silly little threats. Do you really think I care anymore, after what you did to me? Do you really think I give a shit about what happens to my body, or the pain you will cause me? You've already caused me enough, both _mentally_ and _physically_. What's a couple more scars to add to the ones I already have; tainted on both my body and my mind, until I die from this madness? Nothing. There is nothing you can say to me to make me change my perception on you. I don't want a stupid crown, or to be your queen. I just want to be back with my-"

"Family?" He laughed. "Jace?" He grinned now. Then he came up close to her, his face near hers. His breath blew wisps of fiery hair that had been stuck to her forehead from grease and sweat. "Are you sure? Are you sure that there is nothing I can say to make you change your mind? Wondered why your precious Jace hasn't come to find you yet?"

Clary's heart started beating quicker and her hands had begun to shake. "No," She said slowly, shaking her head. "No, it has only been two weeks since you took me. It can take longer than that to find a missing person. No."

Sebastian let out a maniacal laugh. "Stop fooling yourself Clary. Wondered why I haven't been in here to see you? Don't get me wrong, I was dying to see your pretty little face these past two long weeks; especially after what we had done the last time we spoke." She felt him run a cold hand up her bare leg and leaving it to rest in her inner thigh.

"What you did!" She spat. "I had no part in it! You're a monster! A rapist!"

"Despite how pleasurable the experience was for me, I will admit that it would have been even much so if you had been willing and had just behaved yourself, little sister," He said.

Clary flared up in rage. "I cannot believe you would really expect me to be willing to have sex with my own brother!" She screamed.

"Yes, yes. We are brother and sister. But it doesn't matter Clary. Who is here to judge us? Besides, we are Shadowhunters. Our ways aren't the same as Mundanes. Remember what I told you last year? About the Egyptians being married to their brothers and sisters. That is like you and me Clarissa. Us being together strengthens our bloodlines. We are true Morgenstern's; bright, and powerful like the morning star."

"You're sadistic and twisted. Jace will find me, Sebastian. I know he will."

Sebastian growled and laughed at the same time. "And how is he going to do that? A little hard when you're already dead." He shouted.

The world seemed to stop, and time slowed as Clary's head snapped up to look her brother in the eyes. Her body was quivering and she was shaking her head like a madman. "No. No no no no no. You are lying to me. Don't lie to me!" She cried.

"What do you think I've been doing these past two weeks hmm? I gutted your angel boy like there was no tomorrow, as well as your stupid little friends. Although I will admit it was a shame to watch the life slip from Isabelle Lightwoods eyes. She always was a courages young woman. Shame she chose the wrong side in this war for power."

Clary screamed. "Isabelle! Jace! Please!"

"There all dead Clary. My Endarkened and I butchered them on the battlefield two days ago. Though it was amusing to tell my baby brother of our recent actions; how much you enjoyed it - before I bled him dry." Sebastian smiled in satisfaction.

"Jace has the heavenly fire! I'm not as stupid as you think I am. If Jace had died, I would have felt it. I would know." She whispered the last part to herself.

"Believe what you want Clarissa, but he's as dead as anything."

Clary wailed, screamed and cried for what felt like hours as her sick brother loomed above her smiling. All her friends, dead. Gone. Jace. Izzy. Simon. Alec. Magnus. Luke. Her mum. All gone. Gone. She couldn't put down what she was feeling into context. There was no way of describing the unimaginable torture she was experiencing. All the weapons in the world could not damage her harder than this. Clary couldn't even remember their faces; just blank-faced people with the same coloured hair and eyes. It was unbearable.

Jace. Gone. Forever.

Eventually, Sebastian knelt down and hoisted her up underneath her arms; and lifting her to her feet. He took out his stele and began drawing demonic runes to unlock his demonic chains that bound her ankles and wrists. He then scooped her half-naked body up into his arms and walked out of the cell and into the flamboyant halls of his uncanny wealth. Clary took no notice. She was still sobbing loudly and her head was buried in her brother's shoulder; muffling painful her cries. Even though he was the man who had murdered everyone she'd ever loved - just like he'd said he would two weeks ago when he captured her - Clary was desperate for comfort. Even from him.

She just needed someone to hold her, and tell her everything would be okay.

She needed Jace.

So as Sebastian hugged her thin, frail body to his chest; Clary pictured that it was Jace. Her golden boy holding her safe against him. She closed her eyes and found that it worked. She was no longer being held by her brother, but by Jace. She looked up at his face and his golden eyes shone like stars. She reached a hand out and stroked his face absent-mindedly, feeling his warm skin against her palm sent shockwaves of calmness through her entire body and she relaxed her body against him. She felt Jace stroke her curls with his free hand and whisper in her ear.

"It's alright, sweet girl. It is alright." He said in a soothing voice. Clary smiled up at him as they continued to walk along the corridor until Jace opened the door to her bedroom.

* * *

Sebastian placed his sister on her bed and drew the covers around her. She watched him carefully with an admiring gaze that confused him. When he turned to leave her to rest, she pulled his on his hand and motioned for him to stay with her. Sebastian stood frozen; bewildered at what was happening. He had expected her never to talk to him again after what he told her. He climbed into bed with her, and she cuddled against his chest hugging him to her. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and he could feel his sister's warm breath against his burning skin. Sebastian's breathing quickened. He felt her plant small kisses against him with soft lips that he so desperately wanted to cover with his own.

He pulled her body on top of his and started kissing her gently. He heard her moan in his mouth and the heavenly sound made him harden instantaneously. He groped her and pulled her body even closer. As his hands trailed along her half naked physic he saw how sickly thin she had become. The pretty curves she had once had now seemed non-existent as he held her close to him. Her figure had become skeletal; with sharp hipbones, and bony arms that looked as thin as twigs. Her ribcage with visible, covered with skin that was lifeless and stretched. She looked like a ghost. Had she even eaten anything since she'd been down there? He had noticed the ignored tray of food a few feet away from her when he'd knelt down beside her but he would never have guessed that it would have been this bad.

Clary was kissing his neck and had twined her fingers in his silvery hair; tugging at the loose strands. As much as he wanted her to continue, he stopped her. "Come on. Let's go and eat something. I'm hungry, are you?" He questioned her.

"Nah," She said.

"Well, I am," He said. Sebastian needed to get some food in her. He would not let his little queen waste away from lack of eating. He carefully placed her body beside him in the bed and then he got up and walked towards the closet. He rummaged through Clary's boxes until how found a pair of comfortable looking pyjamas that were long in the legs and sleeves. He didn't doubt that she was freezing. He also found a fresh pair of underwear and some warm, fluffy socks.

When he walked back into the room, Clary was not sitting on the bed. He looked around and found her in the bathroom; staring at herself in the mirror. He watched her anxiously before thinking better of it and stepping into the room; standing beside her. She jumped a little when she saw his reflection beside hers and shrugged away from him slightly. Sebastian frowned but ignored her recoilment.

"Here," He said, passing her the clothes in his hands. She took them hesitantly and then shrugged everything on glad for the warmth. Once she had finished, he took her hand and led her out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom into the hallway. She snatched her hand back and walked silently beside him. Sebastian was getting even more confused by the second. Was she playing on his emotions as revenge? He wanted to punish her for it but decided firmly against it. She'd been through enough, she was just confused.

They walked into the large kitchen/living area. Sebastian had had it made just for her. It was a big room, with an open lounge and kitchen with everything anyone could need. I giant flat screen television was mounted on the red brick wall on the far side of the room. A small coffee table was placed beneath it holding green plants and foliage. In front, there was two light grey plush sofa's with artsy pillows he knew his sister would have loved. Soft bohemian rugs layered the cherry wood panelled floor, and a set of giant shelves on the left of the TV was filled with movies and video games. To its right was a wall made out of clear glass letting in the sunshine from the early afternoon day outside.

The kitchen was very modern with glass, and sleek black surfaces that shone brightly. Everything in this room was up to date and new. He didn't miss Clary's little gasp when they first stepped in. Sebastian smiled in satisfaction, as her eyes lit up over the room.

"Do you like it?" He asked her quietly. She turned to look at him, smiling.

"I love-" She cut herself off. Then all of a sudden her facial expression juxtaposed; leaving it bitter and sour, with a heartless frown planted on her features. "It's okay, I guess," She muttered. Sebastian sighed and walked past her into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner? I can make something if you'd like but beware," He chuckled lightly. "I'm not very good." Clary nodded to herself more than to him.

"I don't care," She said.

"Chinese or pizza then?" He questioned, hoping she would answer him fully.

She didn't.

"I don't care,"

"Chinese it is then." Sebastian smiled and tried lightening the mood. Her moods were starting to give him whiplash. First she hated him, then she was making out with him, and then she acted as if she hated him again. When Clary didn't smile back, he sighed and exited the room dialling the Chinese restaurant for take-out as he went.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. I am kinda sorry for this chapter. It isn't as long and is more of a filler, but at least I updated. I know that it says in this chapter that Jace and Izzy and all of her friends and family are dead, and I know that doesn't happen, but it is my story. (#Spoiler) - They aren't really dead if you were all so curious to know.**

 **By the way, the quote at the start of this chapter is actually some of the lyrics from the song Snow White Queen by Evanescence. It truly is an amazing song and I think it reflects Clary's situation on this story perfectly.**

 **Also one more thing. I know that most of you cannot be bothered to write a comment or whatever - believe me I know that when I am reading fanfictions I sometimes cannot be bothered too - but it really helps me if you do! You don't _have_ to, it would just be nice if you could help me become a better writer because that is all I want! If I make any grammatical or spelling mistakes or any other literal errors, please do not hesitate to point them out to me.**

 **Thank you to all of you lovely readers! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Clary seated herself on one of the cosy couches and snuggled underneath a thick, knitted blanket she had found draped over one of the arms. She searched around for the TV remote and finally found it underneath a black and grey pillow. She turned the TV on and selected an episode of Gossip Girl. Clary knew it was silly. She knew that watching some stupid, girly television series wouldn't bring her and her family back together, but it was all she had in these immoral times. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually sat down and watched the television. It had to have been way before she found out who she really was.

She lost herself in the world of wealth and extravagance that the characters lived. The show was set in New York and she felt her heart ache as the camera took shots of the beautiful city. She missed Brooklyn. She missed Simon, and Jace and all her family. Clary knew that they weren't dead. She knew that Sebastian was just messing with her, but she couldn't help but conjure horrific visions of their grotesque bodies; crumpled on the floor surrounded by pools of their own blood.

She had tried to envision that Sebastian was Jace, and it had worked...for a little while. But then he appeared behind her in that mirror and she saw his sharp, pale face, black eyes, and white hair. Not tanned skin, and all things golden. It was scary at how alike and different the two of them were. Though at that thought she mentally pinched herself. Hard. Jace was nothing like Sebastian. Nothing.

She felt her brother sit down beside her, so she scooted herself closer towards the edge of the sofa; her petite frame melting against the pillowy arm-rest. She no longer wanted to be anywhere near him. Clary knew, that no matter how much he claimed to love her she would always be a toy to him. A plaything that he can just use whenever he wants. Sebastian took pleasure in seeing her struggle; seeing her in pain. He was a sadist. It was all he knew. He didn't know how to be a brother or a lover. He was just a demon with no heart - no feelings.

No soul.

Clary shuddered when she felt him run a hand along her arm. His fingers felt cool brushing against her, but she yanked her arm away and hid it beneath the warm blanket. She heard him sigh. "Are you okay?" He asked. Clary ignored him and focused her eyes on the TV screen in front of her. She carefully watched Chuck and Blairs intimate relationship. "Clarissa. I know you don't care about this stupid show. Will you just look at me?" He said to her. Clary suspected a slight desperation tangled in his soothing voice, but the thought made her hesitant and she mentally tossed it astray. Though his comment did bubble something inside her, and so Clary replied with a sarcastic, bitter tone.

"Just like I said before _Jonathon_. You know nothing about me. How the fuck do you know I don't adore this show, that I'm obsessed with it. That it is part of who I am?" Clary knew that she was being melodramatic, but she didn't care. She noticed him tense up slightly at her mention of his true name and that made her smile. She enjoyed watching him grow agitated and hostile. Nowadays, it was the only satisfaction that she got, other than the unwanted pleasure he brought her through his forced actions. The images started coloring themselves in, in her scattered brain and she quivered in repugnance.

"Sister. I may not know you half as well as I would love to, but I do know enough. And I know that my hot-tempered, fiery sibling does not enjoy watching fucking Gossip Girl."

"You'd be surprised Jonathon. You didn't know me before I was a shadow hunter."

"You have always been a shadow hunter," He stated.

"Fine, but there was once a time where I was unaware of what that was, and what it meant. I've been a mundane for over half my life. And you know nothing about it. Until a year ago, I was your average Brooklyn teenager who drank a lot of coffee, read too many classic novels, and defied her mom more than I can count. So don't tell me you know me. You don't."

"I know enough. Just like I said before. Now talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to look at you." These words seemed to have ripped at him deeply, and he removed his hand from my arm; recoiling backwards like a snake that had just been struck by lightning. Clary didn't glance over at him. She just stared at the now black screen. Sebastian must have switched it off some time whilst they were talking.

Clary could feel his gaze burning into her, and she shuffled uncomfortably. "Why would you say that? I am your brother! Whether you like it or not, and I refuse to allow you to speak to me in that way," Sebastian was speaking in a loud bitter tone. "You will obey," He said much quieter. "Now...look at me." Clary turned her eyes to her lap, where she watched her fingers lock and unlock with rising anger; but she refused to give in to him.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME!" Her brother bellowed. Clary flinched away from the harsh grip that he was holding her in and slammed her hand down onto his leg. She pushed and shoved and kicked her way out of his hold and ran out of the room; her delirious brother; close on her heels. Clay just ran and ran: up the stairs, through winding corridors and past flamboyant rooms. When she turned she could not see her sibling, but she knew he wasn't far behind.

Clary ducked into a random room and hid behind a large black table. Looking around she noticed that this was a training room. Clary couldn't see well in the dark, but she could make out the long spears, seraph blades and quivers full of arrows all mounted high on the wall left of her. Ignoring her original plan of hiding, Clary ran her hand along the weapons. When her skin came into contact with a seraph blade she felt the familiar tingling shoot through her hands. She flexed her fingers and picked it up; admiring the runes covering the blades surface.

She tried imitating Jace's figure of eight like he did the night she was stolen and it worked; though it wasn't nearly as neat as his, Clary still felt that sense of pride flow into her damaged body as she did something right. Her plan to hide and run was now completely abandoned as Clary started twisting this way and that; stabbing imaginary people. The seraph blade had yet to light up as she had not spoken its name, but Clary didn't care.

She hadn't noticed Sebastian in the doorway watching her. Sebastian was making sure of that, he just simply wanted to gaze upon his sister in such control. It made him feel weak and powerful at the same time. That was the thing with Clary. That was what made her so special. She was so beautiful; so spectacular as she twisted and turned with the unlit blade.

"Urielia," He said with a careful, steady voice and the blade glowed a dark sapphire blue.

Clary jumped what felt like ten feet into the air and dropped the sword. She scrambled to pick it back up and then held it out in front of her protectively. She stepped back slightly.

"That is its name," Sebastian explained when his sister did not say a word.

"I gathered." She spat at him. He could see her anger rising as her cheeks grew hotter and hotter.

Sebastian looked at the floor, suddenly nervous. For once in his life, he didn't know what to say. He was planning on finding her and punishing her for her disobedience but after observing his sister practising with Urielia his mind had suddenly changed. He looked back up and fixated his eyes on hers. She looked magnificent and powerful; despite her clothing. A natural-born queen, Sebastian thought to himself. Clary stared back at him with a confused gaze.

Sebastian shifted a little more before he finally decided what to say to her. "Look. I'm sorry Clarissa. I don't know what's wrong with me...I just don't like it when-"

"When I ignore you. I know." She said simply. Her bottom lip quivered a little, and her grip on the seraph blade she held, faulted, and it slipped once again to the floor. Her hands shook violently as she reached up to swipe the small droplets of tears that had fallen, across her rosy cheeks. Sniffling a little, she whispered quietly. "It was going so well...and- and I..."

Sebastian strode forwards and wrapped his arms around his sister not caring about what she had to say about it. Surprisingly, he felt her small arms encircle his mid-section and she leaned her face into his chest. "I know. I know." He told her. "I love you, sister. I'm sorry." They stayed bound to each other for a few more minutes, and Sebastian waited patiently as his beautiful Clarissa cried into his shoulder. Not that he minded having her clung to him in such away, but it was a different feeling that he felt. It was an overwhelming feeling of protection and undeniable, irresistible love. Sebastian didn't even want to see his sister lying naked on his bed whilst he pounded into her.

He just wanted to see her happy.

"Please." He began. Sebastian untangled himself from Clary's body. She began to protest; missing the warmth that his body close to hers gave her, but stopped when she realised what he was doing. The white-blonde knelt down and clasped his hands in his. "Please forgive me, Clary. For everything, I have ever done to you. I just want you to be happy, I need you to be happy."

Clary thought about it for a moment; a soft expression of confusion spread across her feature as she thought hard about what was going on around her. Eventually, she made up her mind. She hugged her brother tightly and he encased his arms around her once more.

"I'm sorry." She cried again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Clarissa," He told her. She nodded and allowed him to lead her from the training room and back to her...their bedroom. Everything was different now.

Clary knew that she could never learn to love her brother. Not even in a sisterly way, but she had to at least try. What else could she do? All her family was long gone. All of them dead. Even Jace.

She had to forget about them. She had to let him win.

Because if she doesn't; she loses either way.

Clary took a deep breath.

The first thing that came to mind after that was food.

Her stomach rumbled loudly, and she clawed at the thin pyjama top she was wearing.

"Hungry?" Her brother smiles at her. Clary nodded eagerly. "Wait here, and I'll bring the food to you. It might have gone cold though now." He stated.

But Clary didn't care.

Moments later her brother returned carrying a large pizza box. She ran towards him; snatching it from his grasp and ripping into the first piece in seconds. She moaned loudly. Clary had never been this hungry before and she was ravenous. Sebastian watched her; happy to see her eating properly. It was the first time she had ever eaten a full meal like that without throwing it back up afterwards.

Ten minutes later, she had demolished the entire box, leaving only the crusts for Sebastian to nibble on but he didn't mind.

"What movie do you want to watch?" She asked him. Sebastian smiled at her cheeky grin and shrugged.

"Whatever you want."

They ended up watching some random Disney film which was boring for him, but he enjoyed watching Clary watch it. It was amusing, especially by the way she cried softly when the boys brother died, or something else 'tragic' happened. Though Sebastian couldn't lift the endless ache in his mind.

Did she ever do things like this with him?

With Jace?

He tried shaking the thought away, but it wouldn't leave him. All he could think of was Clary - his beautiful sister - entangled with that arrogant, little...

"Didn't you just love it?!" Clary cried to him; tear streaks mark her skin. He was so glad that she was starting to open up to him, even after all the terrible things he'd tormented her with.

"It was amazing." Sebastian said sarcastically, whilst rolling his eyes. She copied his actions and laughed.

"I bet you did secretly love it." She chuckled.

"Yeah yeah." He laughed. She yawned then. "You're tired. Come on lets sleep."

"What?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Let's sleep Clarissa."

She stuttered a little. "B-But I thought that..." Clary mumbled.

What?

"What? What is it?" Sebastian started in a panic. Everything was going so well...

"You know..." She said quietly looking down to her lap. Finally, Sebastian caught up.

"You wanna have sex with me?" He laughed lightly.

Clary's face scrunched up slightly and she looked like an adorable puppy. "Well, I just-"

"It's fine Clarissa." Sebastian laughed. "You want me. It's okay to want things." Clary huffed and turned from him slightly. Secretly, Sebastian was absolutely over the moon. Everything he'd wanted was coming to life. Everything he'd fantasized about. He turned her so that she was facing him again. Clary was a little red in the face - probably from embarrassment - but she still looked stunning.

"So..." She started, smiling a little. "When do we start?"

"Not tonight," Sebastian told her. He couldn't believe he was saying this. "I just want to hold you tonight."

Clary frowned. "But-"

"Please?"

"Fine."

Sebastian threw the blankets over the both of them and pulled her close against his chest. He felt her snuggle closer into him and she rested her head on his left bicep. Shock waves ran through his body, and he struggled to keep still. Moments later he settled against her; despite their skin touching felt like ignited fire; the flames burning through his veins.

Right before the two of them fell asleep in each others arms, he whispered to her. "You start your training tomorrow,"

She turned to him. "I've already trained. I did it with-"

Sebastian cut her off. "Remember what I said about his name." His voice was threatening and Clary shrunk back slightly; nodding. "Good. I need to train you my way. Okay?"

"Okay." She breathed. Smiling she snuggled once more against him and closed her eyes.

When Sebastian was sure she was sleeping he placed a small kiss on her neck and smiled. "I love you so much dearest." He admitted before falling asleep. He thought that Clary hadn't heard a word.

Thought that she was sleeping.

But he was wrong. She heard every word as plain as a clear day.

* * *

Sorry, this is a really late update. I kind of had writer's block, and I've also got a bunch of exam and revision and essays.

Dismissing that first little notice, I really hope you like this chapter.

(Sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors. I haven't spell or grammar checked this chapter)


End file.
